Embodiments of the present invention relate to conversion of interlaced scan video signals to progressive scan video signals. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to embodiments of apparatus and methods relating to a motion adaptive median filter for interlace to progressive scan conversion.
Known methods can convert an interlaced scan video signal to a progressive scan video signal. An interlaced scan video signal can include a succession of fields, each field including a plurality of scan lines. Two successive fields of an interlaced scan video signal can define a frame where the first field includes the odd scan lines (e.g., scanning lines 1, 3, 5, 7, etc.) and the second field includes the even scan lines (e.g., 2,4,6,8, etc.).
A de-interlacing method can generate an interpolated line of interpolated pixels between two successive lines of a field. Examples of known methods of de-interlacing an interlaced scan video signal include temporal interpolation and spatial interpolation. In an area (e.g., an area of a video picture generated on a video display by a video signal, etc.) with no or low motion, temporal interpolation can be preferred. In an area with high motion, spatial interpolation can be preferred. In low/no motion areas, spatial interpolation (e.g., a low pass filter) typically tends to make the picture softer while temporal interpolation can maintain picture details. In high motion areas, temporal interpolation typically tends to introduce motion artifacts, while spatial interpolation avoids these. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for methods and apparatus which can advantageously provide motion adaptive median filtering for interlace to progressive scan conversion.